Sleeps With Butterflies
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: ShinoHinata. 'Don't worry, Hinata, I'm not going to steal your first kiss,' he whispered, tickling her lips with his breath.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am only a poor sophomore who owns nothing.

A.N.

After my piece for _lord atomosk_, this goes for **Ox King** who gave me the idea for a ShinoHina pairing. Thank you for the inspiration.

Another Crack Pairing (of course) from me. Now, Shino-Hinata!

I also have to say the same things here. This, again, isn't the best of my writings. Yet another experiment.

If you find this Shino negatively too OOC, don't comment on it because believe me, I already know that. Besides, there wouldn't be much reviews so if ever you come across my work, spare me the flames and leave me some sugar instead.

This is not a one shot but probably will last for only five chapters or so.

Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**Sleeps With Butterflies****

* * *

**

Through his dark spectacles, he watched closely how the little insect made its course up his arm. Countless times he did this during the day when there was no training or mission, watching and observing his small friends. The insect anatomy never ceased to amuse him. Each part of the insect has its specific purpose. Insects were so organized with every move they made and they were necessity to nature. They play a role not only in his combats but also they proved vital for medicinal, agricultural, veterinary and even domestic use. Though most people, women specifically, would be grossed out because of the little creepy-crawlies, Aburame Shino loved them truly and bluntly, adoring each fine membrane and cilia.

His little companion disappeared under his sleeve.

When he was younger, the tickling sensation that his critters did to his skin every time they traveled bothered him immensely, making him die secretly of giggles. But as those years passed by, the giggles turned to snickers, snickers into snorts, and then snorts into just a faint smile until finally he was used to them. Insects were a part of him, who he was.

He lay down on the soft crisp grass, his senses well-aware of all the small life forms with him, under him, all over him. He shut his eyes close though his shades already blocked the sunlight. He spread his arms and legs apart, relaxing and drifting into the wonderful silence of being alone and responsibility-free. As he took a breath, the smell of green grass filled his head. He surely couldn't imagine life without nature. It was too pure and too essential.

After just three seconds, his thoughts switched back to what he was really thinking about. Something that bothered him furtively and he never thought once in his life he'd give importance to such matters. Something –someone, rather, who caught his attention. It really frightened him. Aside from the fact that he was a ninja and was supposed to be extra sensitive of the things around him but because of his bugs, his senses were heightened into the same level as of his insects and it was quite hard.

He was a patient man. Really patient. Someone could mess up with him and still he'd manage to breathe like nothing happened. Not that he was emotionally numb and apathetic, he just preferred to be a man of silence and depth. But physically, when he was not fighting, he was highly irritable. Not that he hated people but other people's skin felt no comfort to him. If ever someone would come into contact with him, he would flinch inside. That's why he always kept his long sleeved arms to his sides and his hands in his pockets.

The insects probably have rubbed off him. If only he didn't walk on twos, didn't have a human body or spokethe human language, he probably would have been considered an insect. Truth be told, his shades were permanently on the bridge of his nose because he thought it added an effect to his insect-likeness. If anybody knew, they should laugh their livers out.

Well, sometimes, he didn't really need to recoil when there was physical contact in anyway… because he never really got anyone to touch _touch_ him. And all contacts he had with people just dissolved into the boiling acids of his stomach and he tried to ignore it.

But she was a different case.

He didn't really give that much of a racket when he got teamed up with her. But he did notice that she was different from other girls. Other girls were blunt and silly but she wasn't. Other girls were blatantly boy-crazy about the Uchiha genius but she kept her eyes only for the least expected person to deserve such affections. Her crush on Naruto gave him a view of what kind of girl Hinata really was. Considering that most girls will flip over for the looks of Sasuke, for Hinata, it was different. Appearance, he noted, wasn't important at all. And he also knew how Hinata looked up to the kitsune, no matter how discriminated the poor kid was. Perhaps they shared the same principles in life. What others didn't know was that secretly, he was also awed by Naruto's unending dedication of being a ninja and optimistic attitude.

Yes, Hinata was a unique girl and it didn't take long for Shino to notice it. If only she was to know herself better. If only she could see how strong she really was. She was strong and firm in her own way that she did not know about it… She was sweet, sincere and he must admit that he grew to love her like… a sister….

Yes, a sister… Sister…

What he did not understand was why… why did he hear his heartbeat suddenly race in the middle of his ears? And every time her hand accidentally or purposely touched his –even just her fingertips, it made him feel the same ticklish feeling he felt when he first had insects travel on his skin. And the worse part was… the ticklish feeling made his heart beat even louder than it already was and made his other senses tingle. Those other senses were mostly in his torso and every now and then uncontrollably on his groin.

When she blushed lightly for some reason that was terribly important to her, he always wanted to look and was very tempted to push his dark glasses down his nose to get a full view of the beautiful way she turned pink. And what kept him wondering was that his little insects paid no mind. They retreated somewhere unknown to him every time she was around and they did not plague her when she made contact with him.

Ah… she was very much like maggots feasting on his decaying brain, invading him completely, leaving nothing behind. Just full of her.

His time which was supposed to be spent observing his tiny companions were now winding through countless thoughts of her and her blushes. Just now he tried to think of insects and insects, friends and missions, more insects but unfortunately, she still managed to tweak him conscious to shift his thoughts back to her.

"Hinata…" he whispered blissfully as he blinked against the sunlight, marveling how delicious her name felt in his lips.

"Hai…?"

His eyes flared open and he sat up straight. His pounding heart chugged his chest and with his eyeshe found the mind-raider a feet from him, looking at him as she lay on the grass. He swallowed the thickening lump on his throat. Were they alone… together…?

A bark from behind made him turn his head and found Kiba sitting down and playing with Akamaru.

The loud beat of his heart alerted him again of her presence and he felt all the insects around him move with action. He gulped. She heard him call her name.

Good lord…

He pushed his shades firmer on his eyes and tilted his head forward but secretly made his eyes wander to his right.

Hyuga Hinata lay on the grass. Her short hair was spread like a dark sun behind her head, her thick lashes against her seemingly soft cheeks, her lips slightly parted –moist and full, as if waiting, waiting…

"Shino-kun…?" those lips asked him, making him shake his head with discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

All he could do was shake his head.

"Ok…" she replied softly, turning her gaze back to the sky.

He wanted to lay back beside her but the awareness that she was really there frightened him inside and he only sat there, uneasy inside his chest.

"Oi, bug-boy, Hina-chan," Kiba suddenly asked, getting up to his feet. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat something! And after that, let's get back to training."

Kiba was a friend but now he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Hinata. He looked at her and waited. The serene look on her face was so calming, he dearly hoped she'd stay.

"You go on ahead, Kiba-kun. I… want to stay here and do nothing for once," she replied weakly, her eyes closed.

Shino wondered if heaven was working its wonders for him because Kiba stood up, took Akamaru and started to turn away.

"Hina-chan, are you sure you're not hungry?"

She nodded.

"Ok. Oi, bug boy, you take care of Hina-chan while I'm gone okay," he said quickly, walking back to town.

The silence unnerved him, the steady thick anticipation coursing through his veins.

"Oh, Shino-kun," she whispered, turning to him, balancing with her elbow. "What are you thinking about?"

He was an honest man. "You."

She blushed and almost lost balance with her elbow. Her eyes fluttered when she bit her lip. "R-really…?"

Shino nodded and lay back down on the grass with comfort. "Yes. I've been wondering why I feel so drawn to you, Hina-chan."

She sat and crossed her legs. Obviously, she was not used to having this kind of conversation. Though both of them didn't know where exactly it was leading to.

"Tell me, Hina-chan, what do you think of me?"

She turned from his gaze and started to rub her arms with her palms, warming herself. "A-anou… well… you're one of my closest friends, Shino-kun…"

He laughed to himself. "Of course I am…"

"I also think you're b-brave and s-strong w-willed, Shino-kun… Truthfully… I admire you b-because I know you w-won't run away from a… a fight…"

Won't run away… Yes. That's who he was. He wasn't just a freak for insects. He also had principles in life. He believed in a good clean fight. He would never back down form anything. And he certainly wouldn't back about his emotions. "Do you want to know what I think about you?"

She hesitated but nodded. "I g-guess it w-wouldn't hurt…"

He snickered and smiled. He stopped to study her, though he already knew how she looked like. "You're brave yourself, Hina-chan. You're strong, do you know that? And I think you're kind and sweet. Aside from those strong personalities you have somewhere inside yourself, you're…" he paused, taking a deep breath first. "You're beautiful, Hinata. You're so exquisite and do you know that I've grown to love you?"

Her jaw dropped expectedly, her white eyes wide with shock. "R-really…"

She said the word twice and he nodded. And in a flash, he kneeled in front of her. He could feel the shock emanating from her as there were inches between them.

She gasped and shivered.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, I won't steal your first kiss," he whispered, making his breath tickle her lips. He gave her a smile and leaned close to mat his lips on the side of her mouth. "I love you…"

Before she could react, he got on his feet and extended his hand to her. "Come on…?"

Nodding dumbly, she took his hand and she blushed without control as she noticed that both their palms had no gloves, making their human warmth connect and feel each other.

Shino squeezed the smaller hand in his as they walked. The squeeze, so it seemed, prevented the Hyuga from taking her hand back if ever she had intentions to do so. His thumb lovingly kept brushing back and forth across her knuckles and the way she tensed up, he could easily tell that her pretty face was flushed. There was an eerie excitement inside him as the town came into view -will she withdraw her hand from his own? The heat emanating from their palms brought a feathery feeling inside his chest. He had insects inside his clothes but he was not so sure about butterflies. There seemed like millions inside his stomach.

The few moments of silence made Shino stop a while and take a good look at her. She stared at him with her humble white eyes and before she opened her mouth to say something, he gave her hand one last squeeze and let it go. He smiled at her and quickly avoided her eyes, truthfully scared to see what rejection might be mirrored there.

"Did Kiba say where he was going to eat?" he asked casually, trying to change the awkward air between them.

Hinata said nothing but only kept her lone hand against her chest.

_Did he really make her upset? Kami…_ He sighed. "Look, Hinata. I apologize if I offended you in any way. I just… I just felt like I needed to do that. So sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you or-" He stopped as he realized that he was getting carried away. "I'm sorry. This is strange, I know… So… I really have to go home."

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes or more since Shino left her alone in the street. Time was slower than usual, she noticed. Some people must have been wondering why she was standing out cold like a statue for some time now. But her feet were immobile, her balled fists frozen against the beating of her heart, and her eyes were glued on the ground where he stood a few moments ago.

His unpredictable confession earlier repeated in her brain over and over again that it spaced her out completely. Aside from the fact that she wasn't used to hear things like that but it was strange enough that they held hands for some time. Holding Shino's hand was very… sweet. And warm. Comfortable. Weird yet… wonderful. Did he really mean those things he said? She couldn't imagine what exactly was to love about someone like her. Shino-kun must be confused, she thought. _No way would he like me._ Besides, weren't they just friends?

Friends… they were friends, Kami-sama. Friends were hard to find these days. Especially when you're not that strong of a ninja, silent and someone not-so-pretty. Shino, though silent, must have been really confused to have thought he liked -loved her. Yes... maybe it was just a mistake.

The Hyuga made her way back home, still clutching her hand against her heart. Wondering when he would hold her hand again.

* * *

The next few days have passed and were full of training and less talk. Hinata tried to ignore the fact that Shino was ignoring and avoiding her. Sure they exchanged a few words, but they didn't talk. _Maybe it was better that way_, she thought. Maybe he did think that their friendship wasn't supposed to go _that_ way. But though her thoughts were so, her heart was beating against it. In fact, she was looking forward to train or spar with him, and maybe then, they'd 'accidentally' touch each other's hand again. It was a guilty pleasure, that's what. The way their hands linked together brought her the most comfortable sense of feeling. It was as if they needed to be holding each other's hand.

And now, the Hyuga secretly stared at her companion, who was wiping some sweat off his face. He raised his shades up on his forehead for a while and quickly put it back on after getting rid of his perspiration. She heard Kiba call out to him, taunting him of being a 'scared pest.' The 'pest' nodded and took off his coat and top, revealing a very well-toned upper body. A blush caressed her cheeks as she caught herself admiring his fine muscles. She wondered how it felt to touch his skin -would it feel so warm like his palm felt? Once again she heard Kiba call, but now asking her if she wanted to do team-up with Shino against him.

Before she could protest, Shino said something to Kiba about being an airhead. He said that he didn't need Hinata to beat someone like him.

"I don't need help, Kiba," Shino said, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "I'm not like you."

"What the hell do you mean!"

"Just go and call your puppy and let's get it on."

"Akamaru is not a puppy!" Kiba barked, clenching his fists harder. He turned to Hinata. "Okay, Hinata! You hold onto Akamaru for a while and watch while I beat this bug boy up!"

That statement, Hinata knew, would really ignite the heat of the training session. It was better to watch, she thought. Yes, better… to watch Shino's bare body, the paleness starting to flush against the heat of the sun. Her thoughts got interrupted by a little whine from the ground. She looked down and saw the obedient canine, panting and tail-wagging, waiting to be petted. She gave Akamaru a grin and gathered the pooch and placed it on her lap. As she smoothed the dog's fur, her eyes locked on the fight before her.

* * *

It was pretty senseless. The sparring match had been going on for thirty minutes and both of them were throwing punches and kicks, dodging and avoiding at the same time. Hinata, who fifteen minutes ago was content spoiling Akamaru with her coos and caresses, left. She probably got bored. Shino knew Kiba's manual fighting pose and styles and Kiba proved he knew him just as well. Both of them were normal fighters without their pets' help. But today, Shino observed, there was a fierce glare every now and then from Kiba.

Shino finally saw an open opportunity to throw a punch and he took it immediately. The hit made Kiba bounce off a few meters from him.

As Kiba regained posture to continue the match, he glared at him. "Asshole… I'm not letting you get Hinata, you hear me?"

Having heard those words, Shino's body struggled to dodge Kiba's assault. Kiba gave him a powerful uppercut, his front teeth piercing against his lower lip, making it bleed profusely. "Damn…" he hissed, pressing the back of his hand against the bruised lip. He took off his shades and glared at Kiba. "What the hell do you mean, dog-brain?"

Kiba gave him a flying-kick but he avoided it. "You sick bastard! Don't you think I know what you and Hinata are doing?"

"I'm not doing anything, damn it!" Shino exclaimed, trying to duck when Kiba gave him a hook punch. He spit the blood from his wound on the ground and returned the punch on Kiba's stomach. "You're imagining things, baka!"

Kiba didn't bounce off when he punched him, instead he quickly gave Shino another punch on the ribs. "Imagine my ass, bug boy! What did you do to her anyway? You _must_ have done something!"

"You're screwed up, dog-brain! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shut the hell up, idiot. Hinata's been giving you the looks!" Kiba roared, throwing punches here and there. "When you're not looking she looks. When she's not looking then you look! If you think you're going to take advantage of Hinata, you're wrong, pest! Over my dead body!" Kiba hollered loud before giving Shino a powerful punch on the belly, sending the insect-lover far across the training grounds. His shades fell down on the ground and Kiba stomped on it angrily. He was still breathing hard, anger flowing madly on his veins. As he glared at Shino, he saw the shocked expression on the boy's face. Then he felt like cursing. Maybe he shouldn't have said too much. Before he could punch or help Shino, a nervous cry echoed from the distance.

"Shino-kun!" Hinata yelped, running to the boy's aid. She knelt down beside him, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. She looked at him with so much pity. She glanced back at Kiba and gave him a disappointed look. "Kiba-kun, you overdid it. Look at him, he's bleeding!" She dug her hand inside her coat's pocket and pulled out her silk handkerchief and pressed it against his bruised lip. "Are you okay, Shino-kun?"

All he got to do was stare at her. The concerned look on her face was priceless. It was almost like she loved him to care so much. As she pressed the soft silk on his lip, he couldn't help himself but to touch her wrist. He stared into her eyes and he knew that with or without the shades, she was stunning. He preferred to look at her without the shades, he concluded.

A growl was heard from behind, but when Hinata turned her head to check for Kiba, he was gone. She turned her attention back to Shino. His hand still held her wrist. "Could you stand up?"

"Hinata..."

"Later, Shino, we have to get you cleaned up."

* * *

Till the next chapter... (I hope)

A.N. Howuzzat? How about a review? Hope you guys enjoyed that.

Disclaimer: Story title borrowed from Tori Amos' song, 'Sleeps With Butterflies'.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto.

A.N. Thanks to all the people who left comments! Hope you guys like this one as well!

I know some of you are aware that I update my stories fast. And for all those who are concerned about the next update, I am so sorry to say that it would be posted in June or early July. My grandparents came home from abroad and so I will be very busy going out in family trips, outings, and all that gory family bonding. Hahahaa.. I hope you guys don't lose interest when I don't update so soon.

And one more thing. I'm not supposed to be plugging this here but what the heck, I'll take a chance. If any of you guys are playing Harvest Moon (yeah, I know it's a dumb game for some), I wrote a fanfic about it. So I hope you guys try to read it. But I don't suggest it to those people who haven't played the game yet.

Disclaimer: **Bold** and _Italic_ words and title are borrowed from _Tori Amos_' song, **Sleeps With Butterflies**.

Btw, sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

**_I like rivers that rush in  
So then I dove in…_**

****

* * *

****

"Hinata…?" He was more than overjoyed but he could not hide the shock and surprise in his voice. It seems that what just happened surprised the Hyuga herself. Her beautiful face was flushed and the bite she had on her lip was hard. He wanted to tell her it was okay but he was feeling a little rattled. In fact, he was feeling more than a little rattled -he was astounded.

Shino didn't know what to do first. From the window, he could see that the sky was getting dark and it was time to go home. He couldn't stay in the Hyuga Mansion as long as he wants! And what if her father sees them looking so flustered like this? It would be embarrassing and once again… weird. He was supposed to go home but then… as he stared at her blush and moist lips… what happened kept flashing before his eyes. His drumming heart kept him triggered to the memory. He wanted to whoop his way back home but something was telling him to stay. Thinking about it again was delightful, anyway. Because who the hell in Konoha would ever think of what just happened?

Hinata Hyuga kissed him. Take note, people, _kissed_ him. It was unbelievably voluntarily and heavens, was he surprised.

Before the kiss, she was busy tending his truthfully numb bruises while he did his job to observe (admire) her silently. And when they met each other's eyes, that's when it happened. She leaned forward and voila! They actually kissed.

Shino couldn't dismiss it just like that. He was just speechless. A part of him wanted to crack out a joke; didn't he just say he wouldn't steal her first kiss? And now, _she_ stole _his_ and had hers just like that. But it wasn't a laughing matter. Besides, there was no excuse behind it, both of them knew that. She just really did it. He wanted to ask her why but he didn't want to commit suicide once he got home. What if she said, 'there's your kiss now leave me alone!'? Nope, he was too young to die.

Remembering the brittle crunch of his shades as Kiba stepped on it earlier, Shino felt so vulnerable and bare. His protection from human eye-to-eye contact was now gone, and he was left out in the open. Without dark spectacles, he was vulnerable himself because there was nothing to keep her from him. He could see the wondrous crimson flush of her cheeks, the expression of her white eyes, trying hard to avoid him. And now he felt like a moth… attracted to fire. If she dare repeat that kiss, Shino knew he'd kiss back no matter what.

"Shino-kun… I'm sorry!" she finally exclaimed, breaking the silence between them. She buried her blush on her palms, shaking her head furiously. "I know I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry!"

Shino frowned at her. _Sorry_? Haha. Now that's one thing he didn't think of. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but… wasn't she one who initiated it? All he did was put a kind touch of hand on her shoulder.

The touch, it appears, gave her all the confidence she needed. "Its just that… I couldn't help but think of what you told me… and I… I felt so bad for not being able to return your feelings so…"

_Oh great, she read my mind_, Shino thought. Now I really have to die so soon. He didn't show any sign of being sorry now, did he? If he recalled correctly, he faced her like any man would after a hanging proposal of love. _Now she wants me to go away. The kiss was her goodbye, I get it. Ah! Women!_ But before that final goodbye, he probably had to say he loved her one last time and tell her he wasn't expecting the same thing. It wasn't her fault she didn't feel the same. Who'd love a freak like him anyway? "Hinata… please. Don't apologize. I understand that you don't feel the same way-"

"But I want to!" she exclaimed. "That's the problem, Shino-kun… Its not that I'm desperate… I think I _do_ like you."

Shino stood up from the seat and took his coat off the sofa where she treated him. All the pain in his muscles disappeared, all the pain covered by feelings of depression and… rejection _again_. "You don't have to say things just make me feel better, Hinata. Don't worry, I'll be okay." He slid his arms in his coat and gave her a bow. "Thank you so much for your kindness. And don't worry about that kiss, consider it a friendly one so you could still say you're still waiting for your first." Before he could turn around, he was surprised to see the heiress on her feet, clasping his hand.

Hinata held his hand with hers, looking up into his eyes. "No, Shino…! Don't say that…" She looked away. "I'm sorry if I stole your first kiss."

"It was a pleasure, believe me," he whispered, unconsciously brushing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

Hinata pressed her palm harder against his. "Don't say that it wasn't our first kiss. It _was_. And it was me who initiated it." Her blush glowed. "I liked it too. I couldn't think of anyone to share it with anyway."

Shino had to snicker. The name came automatically from hislips: "Naruto?"

Her eyes widened, the blush dying down a little. She only shook her head and he was thankful she said nothing. "But I really liked the kiss, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded. His thought drifted back again to what happened… _they kissed_. He still couldn't believe it. And she said she liked him! He was supposed to be more than happy but he couldn't help but wonder if they were something in particular. He shook his head and turned to the door, forgetting that their hands were still entwined. "I have to go home."

Hinata pulled his hand. "Will you kiss me again?"

Shino's eyes widened. He looked at her. "Are you serious?" he croaked. "You do know that kissing is for boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" He wasn't one to settle for labels but... it _would_ be awkward to kiss her again but...

"Will you?"

"Hina-chan… Your father might come. Besides, aren't you bothered by kissing your friend?"

"Will you-"

Shino took the opportunity before him. He seized her lips with a kiss, wrapping his other hand around her waist and trapping their joined hands between their hearts. Was she aware of what she was doing? She was like a Venus Fly Trap. Or worse, a Black Widow. He indulged himself with the kiss, postponing his harakiri for another month if they would kiss again like this for some other time.

Unknown to both friends, the door of the room slid open and there stood a very shocked Hiashi Hyuga. "Hyuga Hinata! Who is this young man!"

Startled they jumped off each other, their linked hands the last thing to separate. Both had flushed faces.

"Hinata, didn't you hear me?" Hiashi stormed.

"My name is Aburame Shino, sir," he confidently announced. Giving Hinata one last knowing look, he gave a bow and excused himself. As he exited the mansion, he hated to leave Hinata alone to face her father but he knew it was the best thing to do.

* * *

It took a while to tell her father that they were just kissing and that they were just friends. Of course Hiashi wasn't as convinced as any father who caught their eldest daughter kissing and holding hands with a teen-age boy. And she said what any sane girl would say, 'I'm not sleeping with him, tou-san.' Having said that, the storm that Hiashi was calmed down into a sigh. But he left her with a warning about 'hormone-driven boys.'

Hinata sighed as she settled herself on her bed. It was a contented sigh, she knew. She intentionally played back how Shino kissed her. Her heart gave loud beats each time she remembered how they moved their lips accordingly. She took a pillow and embraced it hard, burying her face against the softness. It felt so good to kiss Shino. She wanted to kiss him again. Who'd ever know that Aburame Shino a.k.a Insect Freak was such a good kisser?

Even though her father's anger was supposed to make her feel down and low, Shino's kiss was enough to bring her spirits back up. Her heart gave a loud beat when something entered the window of her room, and only one person could have sent them...right?

There were about three white butterflies flying on the corner of her bed.

* * *

A.N. This is not the ending. Leave a review, please! Ahahaha…

For all those lemon-lovers out there, ho-hum… oh well… let's see…

Till the next update! See you guys soon!

Love lots,

Goshikku Seirei


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Airplanes _** **_Take you away again _** **_Are you flying _** **_Above where we live _**

* * *

It turns out that the hospital was plagued by little frogs. It was said that the tadpoles residing in a nearby pond grew a little and chose the hospital as a new home. Silly as it sounds, they came one by one, then in groups and now, people were freaking out. Nurses were getting scolded at, doctors were furious, the maintenance team was rushing about but the problem remained. The frogs were still hopping about, wondering what the ruckus was about.

When Team Eight heard the news, Kiba thought the situation was funny and quite stupid. He laughed the matter out, saying that the medic-nins were 'too idiotic' to handle such a silly situation. Shino just nodded and Hinata fringed, she wasn't a big fan of frogs. Kurenai wasn't pleased either to have her team assigned to do the job of exterminating the slimy amphibians but she knew that Team Eight was the most appropriate group to do the job.

Kurenai grimaced as she watched the three go on their way, taking their time as they went to the hospital. She didn't rush them because heaven knows she didn't want to spend _her_ time catching frogs either.

As the trio walked, Kiba led the way while Shino and Hinata trailed behind him. He stole a glance at Hinata and saw the uncomfortable look on her face. "Oi, Hina-chan. Don't worry, 'kay? You don't have to dirty your hands with frogs. Akamaru and I will handle it. Bug boy could help too, incase the frogs don't get him first." He mockingly laughed at Shino as he continued to walk.

Shino gave him a snort and Kiba looked up ahead the road again. He noticed Hinata's silence and he wondered if she was really bothered about the frogs or… what happened two days ago. Because he knows he was feeling uneasy about what happened as well. He tried to act normal, like kissing your friend was a usual thing to happen. As he took one step, he suddenly felt a warm touch on his hand. His eyes widened behind his shades and he darted his head lower to their hands.

Hinata was walking normally but now she was holding his hand with hers. Their linked hands were swinging back and forth like they were…

In an instant, Shino stared at Kiba's hood. _What was Hinata thinking?_ _What was she thinking while doing this? _She knew he couldn't just let go because heaven knows _she_ was the one holding his hand! It was just like that kiss they shared. She took it first! And now they were holding hands, behind their friend -acting like nothing was happening! He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she had a pink blush on her face, and a little bite on her lip. _Was she enjoying this?_ Her face was held high, as if confident… _Wasn't she scared someone might see?_

His heartbeat raced every time they took a step, and Shino had to be careful not to walk too fast to bump into Kiba's form or to walk too slow to make Hinata fully aware that he was aware she was holding his hand! Cold sweat formed on his temples. Now he wasn't really sure if this was the love he felt for her, because it felt more like nervousness. He was secretly suffering from severe palpitation and he knew he could break down right there on the road if they kept the normalcy going on.

Unable to keep up with the tension raging inside his chest, he decided to play it safe. He gave her warm hand a soft squeeze and tried to take something from his coat pocket. Something _must_ be there. But aside from a few insects, there was nothing but cloth fiber. Murmuring a 'where's that thing' lie, he fumbled for his pockets, desperately searching for something nonexistent. He let out a fake sigh of disappointment of being unable to find his 'thing.'

Shino's eyes widened even more when Hinata took hold of his hand again. _Gods!_ he yelped inside his head. If he weren't sane enough, he was so sure he could have jumped off out of excitement. She was driving him wild! The longer their skin was matted together, the more Shino felt how warm, soft, smooth and nice she was to hold. His fingers unconsciously knotted around hers, fitting their hands perfectly with one another.

Kiba, on the other hand, was bestowed silence by Kami-sama. He was behaved and concentrated on walking. And if it weren't for Akamaru's barking, they wouldn't have realized they already reached the hospital and Shino and Hinata's hands might have never separated.

From the distance, Shino's sensitive hearing could feel how stressed the people inside were. There clearly was trouble inside.

"Okay, Hinata, be in charge of the people," Shino said, his gaze on the building. "Kiba, let's go."

Before any of them made a move, Hinata quickly dashed inside the hospital hearing a frantic baby cry.

As Shino entered the hospital, green was hopping everywhere. Slime was staining the floor, circular wet patterns scattered in different directions. The medic-nins were busy trying to keep the frogs from the patients and the maintenance team was busy keeping the emergency room, ICU unit clean. It was very clear that they really needed to help. Akamaru and Kiba were busy jumping on one another as frogs clung to them, probably just teasing them. Their efforts were quite useless.

But it was then that Shinorealized that the green rampage slow down. Little croaks were echoing in a very noticeable manner that the whole hospital lobby became silent.His heart skipped abeat as he observed a few small frogs approaching him, croakinginnocently, but their eyes flaring with great need. He took a step backward, afraid of thereason he had in mind.

_Kiba couldn't be possibly right... right!_

The next thing Shino knew was that he was racing out of the Hospital, a legion offrogs trailing behind him. He tried hard not to show any emotion of fear or distress despite the disgust andfright he felt. He could hear applause as he left thehospital, the people were cheering because ofhis brave and courageous spirit.He didn't really like that kind of attention, but he surely wished he was there when they praised him like that. He kept a slow pace for the frogs, making the insect-scent he had fill their brains so that they remained hypnotized to follow him. Darn... it wasn't really his plan to be major bait. Who wanted to be frog food anyway? Though the frogs couldn't really eat him, the possibilities of sucking, licking, sticking, and sliming were endless. Those things he had to avoid.Giving his pet insects the signal to leave, he dove into the nearest body of water he could find, dragging all the little frogs with him. He quickly rose from the water and sped up to the furthest tree he could find.

As he sat balanced on the tree branch shivering with cold, he took off his wet jacket off. He suddenly had the indescribable hate for frogs as he watched them squirm in the water like a school of fish caught in a net. Though he was hero today, he knew, life with peers wasn't going to be as entertaining. They would probably ridicule him for being what he was. He could already imagine Kiba laughing his eyeballs out because of the silly joke he said earlier. Darn. Maybe he should hide out for a couple of days till the news dies out.

* * *

Shino silently crept back to the ninja academy, using the best stealth skill he was capable of. It was certain that most of his fellow ninjas heard about the frog news now. He could have headed straight home if he didn't remember the freaking scroll his father asked him to bring home. His father asked him to borrow a silly concealing jutsu scroll. And Shino thought his father knew everything. But as he approached the room where they kept scrolls, he knew that bad luck was kissing him right in the nose. The door was locked. His senses tingled when he heard a couple of voices approaching from the hallway so he quickly hid behind a post. He kept his breath hitched. He wasn't a coward but he felt like he wasn't in the mood to take insults after what happened.

"I heard Shino was so brave when he led the frogs away from the hospital," a voice that belonged to apink-haired girl said. "I bet you felt proud, Hinata. God knows you've been spared from holding a frog!"

"Eeeeew! And it wasn't just a frog!" another voice chirped. It was Ino. "Those were frogs! A LOT of frogs!"

Tenten's laughter was heard. "We're ninjas but it doesn't mean we can't be girls!" She laughed again. "Why are you so silent, Hinata? Still got the goosebumps because of those slimey frogs?"

Shino's throat felt dry. Oh yeah, she was there.

"N-no," she whispered. She sighed. "Th-this was a s-strange d-day, huh…"

_You bet_, Shino thought. He shivered involuntarily as the breeze caught his damp coat. Not only did he get a bonus of holding her hand, he also got to be chased by little green freaks! And now he was listening as girls talked about him… and frogs. Yuck.

"Whoah!" Sakura's voice yelled. "Why are you so flushed like that, Hinata?"

"Ooooh! I bet she likes Shino! Ever since we started talking about him, she was all blushing and uneasy!" Ino teased.

Shino felt his ears grow warm. They were torturing him. If only he could disappear now. Whoever thought that these girls talked like this once in a while? He thought they were angry with each other or something.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Buzz off, blondie," Sakura snapped. "Hinata is off limits. Naruto and she should end up together. She's just touched to see so much frogs because it reminds her so much of Naruto. So much like Gamabuntra, huh?"

Were they going to lounge at the hallway forever? Shino wasn't sure. And Gamabuntra? Now he was thankful that thing didn't eat him.

Sakura spoke more. "And besides, Naruto told me he finds Hinata cute-"

"Well that's because he finds you beautiful!" Tenten cut her off.

"No he does not!" Sakura exclaimed. "In fact, he told me he was going to ask her out on a date some time."

"Some time?" Ino asked. "After he gets over you?"

"You don't believe me, huh?" Sakura asked, her voice daring them all. Shino included. "You all should know that I am the closest girl to Naruto. So place your bets, ladies, by the time Naruto comes back from the mission he's in, watch your money fill my pockets because he _will_ be asking her out."

Shino didn't really feel anything. In fact, he was quite used to it. Seeing Hinata blush so many times because of Naruto didn't make as much as stirring inside his body now that he found out the chance that Naruto should ask her out. What was to be jealous about anyway? They weren't together just because they kissed! Who was he kidding? He simply liked to touch him, kiss him…

He made his way to his home later that night, voices of silly girls making bets about Naruto's date-proposal to Hinata echoing all over and over his head. Sakura was the only one who bet that Naruto would ask Hinata out while Tenten and Ino was so sure that Naruto was only interested in one girl –Sakura. Hinata kept silent all throughout the bet and Shino speculated on what was going on inside her head. And if ever Naruto would ask her out, he probably shouldn't freak out. Yeah. Freaking out would be weird enough. Or not.

"Shino-kun," a faint voice called from behind.

He felt frozen on the ground where he stood, unsure of what to do next. It felt ages since she called his name again and it felt wonderful. Hinata was behind him, all right. Gazing at the dark sky, he turned his back to face her. "Hinata! You shouldn't be walking alone in the streets! What if something happens and you're here alone-"

"I'm not alone," Hinata whispered, walking closer to him. She handed him a basket.

Shino took it and frowned. "What is this for?" Was it a goodbye gift of some sort? It was quite heavy.

Hinata smiled at him. "It's a gift from the hospital, Shino-kun. They were so grateful of your efforts."

The moment he noticed she was inching closer, he felt his lungs grasp for air. Her scent was filling his brain and he was feeling… elated. He kept his head down, his gaze locked on the basket. "I felt like a fool."

Hinata reached out and touched his face. "Stop saying things like that. You have to accept that sometimes you will really do something good without you knowing it."

"Kiba was laughing, huh?"

"Who could hear him when all I could hear were the people saying how thankful they were that you came?" Hinata asked, seriousness on her white eyes. "The littleboys were quite disappointed that you took the baby frogs away but I must say, you've won all the little girls' hearts."

Shino wasn't sure it was their hearts she wanted to win.

"That was a really cool stunt, Shino," she whispered, the fingers she had on his cheek making a slow motion behind his head, firming on his neck. The feather touch was enough to pull and encourage and in a blink, Shino's lips were locked with hers.

"Goodnight," Hinata whispered as she gave him a hug and finally went the other way.

As her white jacket faded into the darkness, Shino was still confused like he was when he woke up this morning.

* * *

A.N. Sorry short chapter. Not my best. Sorry. I'm in Slump Island so… hope I still get some healthy reviews though this wasn't so great.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! Yay for that! Because if I did… it would probably be a romance story. And the title would be Hinata. Ahahahha… ahahah

* * *

A.N. Hello, dearest readers. I've decided to post an update just because of you all. But this isn't very much a good one. I think I really want to finish the fic quickly. Thank you so much for the wonderful responses… You guys are great! Hope this filler will be worth reading. Mwahugz to all. _**

* * *

**_

_**Is there trouble ahead**_

_**For you the acrobat**_

* * *

The feel of Shino's lips were still fresh on hers as Hinata woke up that morning. Her morning routine was slower than usual, her pace was slowed down because of constant day dreaming and once in a while contented sighs. And when she faced the mirror to comb her hair, she was very surprised to see a deep hue of red on her cheeks and nose. For several minutes she tried deep breaths, facial massages, and profound thoughts about important matters like her heiress duties or plans of indulging into intense training to better herself with skills and jutsus. 

_Yes, intense training_, she thought to herself as she stared into the once pale faced complexion of the girl on the mirror. Gee, was the blush really permanent? _Training, training_, she thought again, closing her eyes. Training with Team Eight; Kiba and Shino. Shino –topless, sweating, without the dark shades. _Yes, yes, Shino topless_… Hinata gasped as her eyes opened with alarm. "Oh my…"

A knock on the door interrupted the secret fantasies playing on the mirror where she gazed. "Y-yes…?"

"Hinata-sama," the voice from behind the door called. "Someone is here to see you. But the young man hesitates to come inside the house. He said he intends to 'surprise' you."

Hinata covered her face with her palms as she found herself blushing even deeper. Oh dear, she had to open the door with a face like this. She sat up straight on the mirror. Seeing she was looking rather idiotic and happy, she smiled. She would be so glad to see him this morning. I'll be surprised then, she decided. She thanked the servant and went to greet her shy guest. She took each step slowly, each with serious thought.

_Was he that scared of her father after what happened?_ Hinata bit her lower lip and felt something stir inside her chest. Oh Shino shouldn't be scared! _Kissing was normal for teens, wasn't it? _But who was she to fool with a statement like that? Kissing Shino wasn't normal at all! She was baffled, jittery… Her feelings –along with her heart, felt very much similar like the very first time she went to the academy. She was so unsure of herself, so scared, so happy at the same time. But now, there was a little difference. Now she didn't settle hiding under a rock, instead she chose to hold his hand, keep close and… kiss him more.

_Kiss him, kiss him_ –it was all that was in her head. If only he could respond with a little aggressiveness or pressure –just the thought of his wild kisses made her stomach turn and twist with excitement and anticipation. The thought of them sharing a rough kiss made her face warm.

The door was a few steps away. Hinata shut her eyes and took a deep breath. A smile formed her lips as she planned how to surprise him in return. Hinata wondered how he would react if she kissed him as a greeting? Hinata just knew he wouldn't be able to kiss her back right in front of their house. Feeling so giddy and bold, she was unable to suppress the daring glint on her eyes as she opened the door.

"N-Naruto…?" she asked, trying to eye what was behind him. Was Shino that scared that he asked Naruto to be with him when she opened the door? She secretly tip-toed a little bit, trying to see if there was something she missed. Was Shino hiding somewhere? But to no avail, only a bouquet of flowers appeared before her eyes and a very shy Naruto holding that. So it seems her surprise failed to happen and Naruto was lucky now. Puzzled she took the flowers, unable to comprehend what was really happening. She wanted to ask Naruto where Aburame Shino was but all she could ask was, "F-for me…?"

Naruto nodded and gave her his grin. "Yeah!" He laughed. "I surprised you, huh?"

Oh she was more than surprised. She was… disappointed. "O-oh… yeah. Right…" She kept her stare on the flowers. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"You're always welcome, Hina-chan," he said with a blush, scratching the back of his head. "I came because… um… I wanted to ask if you were busy because… if-you-aren't-maybe-you-could-go-out-with-me."

Hinata didn't really hear him say anything audible but the image of Sakura giving her a wink flashed in front of her eyes. _The bet_, she remembered. She sighed and gazed at Naruto's blue eyes. _His eyes were really beautiful_, she thought. But Shino's eyes were all she wanted to see. Even the shades would do right now. Hinata gave him a smile. "I really appreciate the flowers, Naruto-kun, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of going here."

"Eh…?"

"Um… Naruto-kun… As much as I don't want to have Sakura-chan angry at me, I don't want people playing with what I feel," Hinata said with all the courage she could muster. If only she could tell him how manipulative other people are with her. At least keep your good image to me, Naruto. Don't be like the rest.

"Sakura, huh?" Naruto asked. He paused, his face in deep contemplation. After a while, he gazed at her and snickered. "Look, Hinata… Whatever Sakura told you, pay no mind to that. Believe me, right now is real."

"R-real…?"

"Yeah," he said, edging closer. "I'm real. You're real. We're real. And this," he whispered, holding her face. "Is just as real…" he trailed off, placing his lips gently on hers.

Her eyes widened in response.

"Sakura might know about my plans about asking you out," he said, letting her go, sliding his hands down to her shoulders. "But she doesn't know how serious I am."

Serious…?

Naruto laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm serious."

He smiled and leaned down for another kiss but Hinata drew her head back. "I… I'm not so sure…"

"Not all good things happen in dreams, Hinata," he whispered, closing the distance between them.

Was this really… "Naruto…"

"Yes," he said as he kissed her. "This is me."

* * *

Inner Sakura didn't have to tell her how she must feel. She was laughing her brains out as she held out an open palm at the two girls, watching them in sheer mockery as they handed her some bills. She gave a smirk and clicked her tongue. "Tsk tsk. I told you, didn't I? I know I'm creative and gifted but I'm not such a brat to make up something like that." 

Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She gave her blonde pony tail a toss behind her shoulder. "I bet you'll pay Naruto afterwards just to win this, huh? Or maybe you promised him a kiss or something."

"How insulting you sound," Sakura said in a not very delightful tone. "And yet so pathetic." She glared at Ino and snorted. How low class Ino suggested she was! Wasn't it clear enough that she reserved all her affection to only one man?

Tenten sighed as she emptied her pockets. "Oh well, what's gone is gone."

"But I have to admit, girls," Sakura said. "I myself was shocked to see that Naruto really found the guts to ask Hinata out."

"So you we really were gambling with luck…" Tenten trailed off, shaking her head in a disappointed sigh. "But that was one hell of a surprise, wasn't it?"

Ino nodded." She sighed as she stared at the sky. "Who'd ever thought they would eventually end up together?"

* * *

Wasn't it only about a few weeks ago that she had been fantasizing about being on a date with Naruto? But now, she was getting more than she had in mind. Not only were they on an actual date, Naruto had a somewhat possessive arm around her shoulders as they walked through the town and now as they sat across each other on a nice restaurant, Naruto held her hands in his and he was staring at her eyes. Hinata did her best not to feel uncomfortable. Not that she didn't want this… But the situation of having Naruto so close made her feel that way. Something wasn't just right. Inside she recoiled. 

In fact, she tried almost everything just to give Naruto the hint that she wasn't having the time of her life. She walked a few paces behind him on the way to the restaurant so he wrapped his arm around her as they walked. And when he kissed her again, she tried to push him back but he only deepened the kiss. She put her hands on his chest to make sure he kept his distance but he managed to snake his arms around her waist. And of course she also said 'no' a couple of times but he just laughed at her and told her not to feel shy. He even said that if she said no again, he'd punish her with another kiss. Having heard that actually shut her up.

Naruto raised a brow at her as he squeezed her hands. "Tell me, Hinata. You're seeing someone right now, huh?"

Shino was the first person that popped inside her mind. But as much as his name wanted to breathe out of her lips for release, her mouth kept shut. How could she ever say she was seeing Shino like that? Yeah they see each other in the academy, the training grounds, in town… but, they weren't seeing each other to be with each other. Besides, what would Shino say if ever he found out that she thought of him as her boyfriend? He might get mad or… maybe she could just suggest that he should punish her with a kiss too? Yes, a kiss would be good… "N-not really…"

It took a while for the words to register in Naruto's head. "_Not really!_ So that means you have someone else in mind…?"

Hinata's heart pounded against her chest. It will be a breeze, having Naruto like this.

"I don't care."

"H-huh?" For a few seconds, she actually had the mind to consider his probable goodbye a relief. But now, the flare of his blue eyes were starting to scare her it made her fingertips cold. She gently slipped her fingers from his grasp but he took hold of her hands and grinned.

* * *

**_I won't push you_**

**_Unless you have a net_**

* * *

Shino was so sure Hinata saw him as he 'accidentally' passed by the restaurant that Naruto and she were dining at. He was stung with such curiosity that he had to see for himself the result of Sakura's infamous bet. The feeling of seeing them close to lovers was astounding –though he knew that it was possible. Hinata should get what she wants, right? She deserved all the happiness she could get. And if that meant dating Naruto, maybe it was worth the little bomb of ache inside his chest. Yes, she deserved to be happy… that he was willing to give her the kisses she needed till she couldn't breathe anymore. 

The sky was dark as he took his route back home, taking slower paces than usual. Confusion dragged his feet in lingering strides and the unrecognized spark of jealousy in his brain started to clench his heart in hard twists of pain. Why was he hurting? Though he chose to numb himself with other people's affairs –this, he noticed, he could not put away.

_Holding hands… staring at each other's eyes with so much passion…_

"Shino-kun," the soft melodic voice called again; the same tone that haunted him in his dreams. "Shino…"

His heart froze as he realized that she was behind him, just like last night. The way they kissed, just like last night. Did Naruto kiss her too? Did she respond with such skill and passion as she would respond to his? "Hinata… you shouldn't be out at this time." Wasn't Naruto kind enough to bring her home? He was proving the be the jerk Sasuke claimed him to be.

"Shino," she called again.

When he did not face her, he felt her familiar hands on his shoulder blades, warm and tempting to hold as ever. It was as if she was transferring all her energies through her hands, giving all of the warmth she felt to him. But unfortunately, those were mixed up with the scent of Naruto, the awkward remainder of the kitsune's skin…

"You saw us, didn't you?" she asked, surprising him by pressing herself closer on his back.

As much as he wanted to answer honestly, he kept his mouth shut. The darkness around him felt so much like nothing –only the two of them were alive. A part of him wanted to ask how the date was, but thankfully, it too was silenced because of the tension inside him.

"Oh Shino," she whispered. "Do you know what I had in mind when I was on that date?"

He barely moved.

"I thought, 'what if this was Shino I was talking to,'" she said softly, squeezing the cloth of his coat. "What if this was Shino… What if… we were together like this." She slipped her arms around his chest and embraced him. "Please say something."

"Isn't that what you wanted, Hinata?" he finally spoke. The question was quite uncertain now that he thought of it. What exactly did he mean with the question? Shino put his hands above hers that was on his chest, squeezing it gently. "There will be so much in store for you in the future. You just wait. Don't settle down for Naruto too soon." _Don't settle down for me..._

"But... Shino," she whispered, pulling him closer. "You and I..."

"Are friends," he continued for her, slowly disentangling from her embrace. "We're also teammates."

"But you told me you loved me..."

"And I still do," he whispered, facing her. Shino didn't know what else to say but his arms caught her small frame in his, crushing her against his chest. "And I am here... waiting for nothing."

Hinata shook her head as she inhaled his scent, nuzzling his collar. "Am I nothing then..."

"No," Shino said, capturing her face with his hands. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He gazed into her eyes that seemed to glow against the darkness around them. Her eyes were the only thing that existed in his world. He wanted to kiss her again but something held him back. And the words came out of his lips unexpectedly. "Come home with me tonight."

* * *

A.N.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Bold and italicized words came from the lyrics of Tori Amos' song, _Sleeps With Butterflies_.

* * *

A.N. Umm… I forgot to mention something for my last post. As much as you guys think that Naruto's bad behavior is OOC, let me inform you that his hentai attitude isn't. Umm… I read from a certain site that his years of training with Jiraiya gave not only a powerful effect on his abilities but the Sanin's hentai lifestyle was learned as well. If ever this info is wrong, sorry. If ever its right, then… there, share my disappointment.

Feel free to correct any typos or wrong grammar and spelling. But please don't let me explain when I remind you not to negatively comment on OOC-ness.

Thank you all so much for the healthy and sweet reviews! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying the fic. Hope I get sweet ones too this time, aheehee…

This update is for all those readers who noticed why I updated my other fic rather this one. Yeah, you know who you are! Hahaha…

* * *

_**Balloons**_

_**Look good from on the ground**_

* * *

Hinata knew she should have gotten cold feet or at least a nervous breakdown when he said those unbelievable words but… all she could feel were his tight arms around her; suggesting that everything was going to be all right. She replied with a sure nod and he kept an arm around her and she knew the direction that they took where bound to end to his apartment.

Little worry crossed her mind, though she was completely aware of the situation happening between them as they took a walk. First, she could, would lose her virginity to Shino. Next, the Hyuga household was going to be aware of her absence on the dinner table. Third, they were going to his house. Finally, they were walking like a couple -just like she walked with Naruto and it felt so much like years forgotten that she didn't want to remember.

Konoha was completely cooperative tonight. Just like the other night when they kissed on the street, nobody was watching -it was as if they owned the world. And she was too, aware, of the different emotion her little heart felt with Shino than she did with Naruto. She felt a little daring though submissive to Shino, and as she thought of it now -she really didn't care if anybody saw them together. Let the world see she was cuddled in a warm embrace -let the world envy her comfort.

"Are you sure," Shino's voice asked in the dark, his arm loosening around her shoulders.

Honestly, Hinata knew that Shino was possibly more terrified than she was. But she needed to show him that she wanted him as much as she wanted her… right? Her hands took hold of his jacket, clutching it tightly with her fingers to pull herself closer to him. "Sure," she replied. She chuckled softly. "And I suppose you are…?" If she were to make a fool of herself -she might as well know now. He did not say anything in return but his arm locked tightly on her shoulders and Hinata sighed with thankfulness. Hinata could not help but think,_ Why does this feel so right?_

It did not take long till they reached his place. Shino opened the lock of his door without letting her go. As they stepped inside, he pulled her hand to his room and closed the door behind them. Both of them stood before Shino's futon for one, staring at it with held hands. Cold skin against cold skin grasped, each breath a thousand thoughts for each.

Hinata's heart was pounding against her chest loudly. She was confident to come home with him but this experience was going to be exhilarating… yet frightening at the same time. Oh but she was waiting! Waiting to feel his lips on hers again and she wondered where his hands would go… The drumming of her heart was followed by a slow dizzy feeling -a smooth caress that made a line from her heart to her gut. She bit her lower lip, she was uneasy and anticipating at the same time… Should she initiate that they do it or let him go first or- Her deep thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle. Hinata looked up at him to see if it was him who did so -or Kami-sama she would freak out if ever his father was home! And dumbfounded she was to find out that it was indeed her companion that a frown knit her brows.

Shino chuckled again and took off his glasses. He turned to her and smiled faintly. "Nervous?"

Hinata could only stare at his face.

"Yeah, me too," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. He leaned to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Wait a second, okay?"

The girl nodded, unable to speak because of uncertainty. As Shino left, her nervous hands found each other, twiddling and squeezing together before her chest. Was he going to get protection? Or was he going to get her a glass of water because he saw that she lost all the air she was supposed to breathe? Or was he just going to take off all those clothes…

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut now… She was left alone in his room, thinking about him without clothes and as nervous as she was, she felt something warm and moist on her underwear.

_Think about the frogs_, she thought. _They're green, icky, give birth to tadpoles that look so much like sperm cells… Argh!_ Hinata bit her lower lip harder. _Think about something else! About slugs, yes, slugs! They're hideous, they're see through and they're slimy just like the hot something forming on my panties…_ _Ah!_ Hinata bit her tongue. _Something else!_ She feared snakes! Yeah, they have fangs, poisonous, crawl on their bellies! _Their bodies are long, hard and thick just like a man's -Kuso!_ She cursed inside her head. No way she was thinking of those things!

Shino still wasn't back from where he was and Hinata started to pace little around the room before the futon. _Relax, relax!_ She cheered herself. That's no way a lady should be thinking.

"Hinata…?" his voice asked from the door.

She turned around to face him. To her somewhat (disappointment) surprise, Shino was still fully dressed. He was gazing at her with his dark, mysterious eyes and she found him just… irresistible. To hell with frogs, slugs and snakes… If he took a step and touched her -they would _have_ to do it. _Then why, Kami, was he just standing there?_

Shino edged closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. His fingers went for the zipper of her jacket and he slowly pulled it down. Then he touched her nape, tracing small circles, making her blush. He found the knot of her ninja bandana and pulled it off.

The way his fingers were so close against her skin felt so much like burning. He was giving her electric currents and she might as well have melted. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he slowly took off the jacket from her body and kissed her on the neck afterwards. Her hands went to wrap around his head and hair, suggesting him to go on. He gave her feather kisses around her face and collarbone and she returned each with a soft one of hers wherever she could do him. Like she knew what she was doing, she began to tug open his jacket and their bodies came closer together, only their skin tight tops between them. "Oh, Shino…"

His hands began to wander around her curves, touching with pleasure and pressure. A little moan breathed out of her lips as one of his hands caught the swell of her breast, squeezing gently.

Hinata kept pulling him closer, grabbing his top, his hair and neck. She pulled his bandana from its knot and dropped it on the floor. The need that formed on her hips was driving her mad, would he _just_ kiss her? How she wished those hands would push her down to the futon and…

He returned to her lips, kissing her softly, and when her mouth parted to moan, his tongue licked her lips and teeth and when their tongues touched -the kiss turned into a feast of mouth.

_Kami!_ It was just as she imagined it would be… no, it was better because this was real! _This is real_, she thought. Just like what Naruto said. She should stop and consider the kitsune but her body knew whom it wanted to be with and she was enjoying herself.

"Hi…nata…" he groaned between kisses, his hands squeezing whatever it landed on.

_He's calling me!_ It meant he wanted her… and when she called out his name uttered his name again, how it felt right to confirm the want and need she had for him. As they kissed she felt his hands grip her waist, slipping inside the behind of her top, and he started to move his hands on her skin, massaging lightly. Hinata embraced him harder. "D-do you r-really… love me?"

"Kami, yes," he murmured, gently laying her down the futon. His lips and tongue did not stop its exploration, his hands careful with her as they lay together on his futon. He slowly parted her thighs and he settled himself above her.

Hinata gasped as she felt how aroused he was, it poked her somewhere it shouldn't have. She shut her eyes close but her hips involuntarily raised against him. But his kisses slowed down and his pressured touched began to soften. She was puzzled because she was getting the hint that he was stopping their adventure. Why? She could tell he was still excited (thank goodness for his potency). "Shino, w-what's wrong?"

Shino's eyes were still shut, sweat was on his temples, his face was flushed as much as hers -it was visible he was struggling with something. He touched her cheek and sighed.

_No, no!_ Not that 'after marriage' speech! She was too caught up to change her mind! Not that she was hungry to have sex -but with Shino, she was more than starved! Oh boy, was she desperate now. "I want…"

Shino put a finger on her swollen lips and kissed her. He lay on her, crushing her with the warmth and arousal he felt. He put his arms around her body and took a breath of her scent. He then moved on her side, settling his head between her breasts, his arms still around her torso. "Sleep with me like this."

Hinata was in deep thought after Shino said those words. So did that mean no love making? Disappointment ate the half of her heart. The other half was glad, starting to rejuvenate back into at least three quarters of its original form. A smile formed her lips though, a feeling of contentment of having him close to her heart -literally or not, fighting off the feeling of fired, desperate call of the flesh. But she knew then and there, if ever Shino chose to make love to her then, she would have agreed without a fight. Not only was he good with kissing and touching, he also said the little words that meant. With Shino she felt no fear, was she starting to love him… She smoothed his messy hair and sighed. What a day…

* * *

As Shino blessed himself with the sound of her heart and the reality he was resting so close to her body, he decided that this day was the most difficult in his life. Dying was painful and death should have been much easier. But to fight of the erection he had, the need to just pull down her shorts and take her… It was not only physically painful, it was energy draining as well. It took a whole lot of thought and concentration to stop himself and content himself with just sleep.

How he loved her. To feel her body like he did was elating. To hear his name from his lips was still bliss.

But he knew he had to stop. He said he loved her and she…

It wasn't time, he knew.

Shino wondered when will it ever be.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a startle, feeling alone and rather tired. Her eyes discovered that she awoke in her own room. She looked down and saw that she was wearing her jacket though she noticed her shoes were at the side of her bed on the floor. She frowned as she got out of bed, why did Shino do this? Didn't he know she wanted to know what if felt like to wake up with him in the morning? To find out how he slept, if he drooled or talked nonsense or sleepwalked. Was he that scared to disgrace her? But no matter how negative her thoughts felt, a little spark of happiness touched her face.

When she searched for her band and found out it was missing, she smiled to know last night was real.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was never more pissed when he took a walk to the academy that morning. He didn't really care about what she did. He didn't even bother to stare at her or greet her a 'hi.' She was nothing. Absolutely nothing. But what he saw last night when he busied himself with roof-hopping, his nerves were highly irritated. He was having a headache for concealing the little information inside his head.

Not that he liked her. But he was starting to consider her as a mate. Secretly he was in a hunt for the woman to bear him the Uchiha heir. The Hyuga seemed the best choice at the moment. It was confirmed she had a healthy body to carry a baby, and a very voluptuous one to have sex with. Now he knew he had to find someone else or he could at least try to pursue her but… with what he saw? He didn't want to go expose himself as someone who also fell for girls and he didn't want any trouble. Besides, it was possible that the heiress would might as well reject him.

He crossed his arms across his chest. _That Aburame Shino_. Who knew that insect-lovers had time to love human women too? _Kuso…_ he knew he should have at least given the Hyuga a sign. Sasuke could not believe he failed again. Because he wasted his time checking her profile that he lost his chance to actually talk or bribe her to sleep with him.

_Damn it._

Indeed Naruto was an eye-catcher. From the distance Sasuke saw his spiky hair, resting on the field of the training grounds. An idea popped inside Sasuke's head. Of course he didn't want to be the one to make a fuss about the Hyuga's relationship with the insect boy. If he recalled right, Naruto was also voicing out he was interested with her a few weeks ago. He casually went to a practice log a few meters from Naruto and started kicking. He knew that Naruto would eventually talk to him in _three, two, one_…

"Oi, Sasuke," the kitsune called. "What are you doing here this early?"

_How this simpleton was predictable in everyday life!_ Sasuke rolled his eyes as he kicked with growing instensity. He was training of course but now, his plan was starting to take place. "Escaping Konoha."

Naruto laughed at that. "Again?"

_Typical idiot_, Sasuke thought. But he decided to reserve his curses for next time. "Seems you don't know about the town's crazy talk about that Hyuga girl."

Naruto's laugh instantly faded. He raised a brow and sat up from the grass. "What about her?"

"She's rumored to be with that insect freak." As Sasuke kept kicking the log to relieve himself of the stress he was feeling, he kept an eye on guard of Naruto's reaction. His eyes were wide and quite shocked, a flash of anger darkening his blues. Sasuke noticed how serious Naruto was. The last time he saw that look was when Naruto was in a life and death situation. The kitsune stood up without a word and left the training grounds.

Sasuke was not one to squeal but he was not one to lay and let everything work out for those who ruined his plans. That Hyuga should have been his, and that insect boy should have just backed off. And he knew, Sasuke was sure, that they would be dealing with the worst desperate of all who was Naruto.

As he kicked the log, he recoiled as a thought of considering Haruno Sakura as a wife of convenience.

* * *

A.N. There, an update. How about a review? What you already planned to give me one? Yay! Sweet! Love you! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Bold and italicized words came from Tori Amos' Song, **Sleeps With Butterflies**.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys! All the readers out there! Thank you so much for all the encouraging, flattering, motivating reviews! A special mention for _darkhazel_, for PM-ing me to do updates! Sad to say, this would be the last post, people. This post will come a little bit rushed. I'm sorry but I felt like it was time to stop. I might be taking a break regarding crack pairings here in Naruto. I haven't been able to watch the anime lately and I am losing my touch with the characters. A lot of people have started to notice the obvious OOC-ness of the characters I portray. Oh well, I am so sorry if I disappoint some of you with this last chapter. But hopefully, you guys will spare me a nice reaction. I am too occupied with stressful activities in school and I would only lose readers if I make the fic longer (more boring). But anyway, I intended this to be a short fic anyway. Just pure fluff. So THANK YOU AGAIN! To all those people who put this in their _favorites_ list, those kind loving people who put idiot me in their _favorite_ _authors_ list, alerts -**THANK YOU**. I _love_ you guys sooooooh much.

Mwahugz… My hugs and hersheys to you all.

Love,

Goshikku Seirei.

* * *

**Sleeps With Butterflies**

By Goshikku Seirei

* * *

_**I fear with pins and needles around**_

* * *

Mornings in Konoha were rather delightful. There were birds chirping outside her window and the clouds were fluffy and the sky was blue. If she were to look outside, she would see leaves and flowers almost everywhere. A sigh would always escape her lips, thankful of the wonderful day that was before her. Sakura definitely loved mornings. The atmosphere around her was so light and breezy -she was thankful that she was alive.

The pink-haired girl pushed the warm blanket from her body, slowly slipping from the futon and then proceeded to stretching her muscles. She made one last yawn and headed for the wash room.

After a while, she went to her kitchen and started to find something to eat. As she opened the fridge, she frowned. _Why wasn't there anything to eat?_ Of course mornings were great -but could she eat them? She growled as she found nothing but a half-filled bottle of milk and two loaves of bread. _Darn it_, she thought. Was she so forgetful of herself when she was outside? She forgot to go to the grocery store for some food! She wanted to maintain her figure, it was all she could do since she couldn't grow big breasts… but she still had to eat breakfast!

She sat down on the chair and clumsily filled her glass with the milk. She took a sip and put the glass down. Her eyes widened as she saw a rather serious kitsune sitting with her on the breakfast table. "Naruto!"

Naruto raised a cynical brow. He was not in a good mood today. His arms were crossed across his chest and he was taking slow, deep breaths. "Don't bother to cover your chest, Sakura. You've got nothing to hide."

Sakura should have asked him how he got inside her house this early morning but instead she pounded her fist against the table. "Don't you dare compare me to Hinata, Naruto baka!"

Naruto smirked at her. "Can you guess why I'm so mad right now?"

Sakura imitated his pose, crossing her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Let me see… You got turned down by Hinata because you're such a dick head?"

"She's with that bug-boy, Sakura," Naruto said, his eyes never leaving hers. "You told me she wasn't seeing anybody right now. You were the one who told me she was up for grabs-"

"Didn't you ask her yourself?" Sakura asked. She was getting impatient. First an empty refrigerator and now a pissed Naruto. "Don't blame me, you idiot! Its not my fault the girl prefers someone else!"

Naruto stood up from the chair he sat and turned around, giving it a kick as he did. "I can't believe this is happening."

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Maybe you guys aren't meant for each other-"

"Shut up," Naruto said and took his leave.

As she heard her front door close, Sakura was thankful she was alone again. Taking another sip from her glass, she frowned. Did this mean that Ino and Tenten were going to have their money back?

_You've got nothing to hide._

"Naruto baka!" she hollered as she peaked in the collar of her pajama top and saw some lumps.

* * *

It wasn't Shino's habit to oversleep till noon. He'd been awake for an hour though -but he kept himself on the sheets; pondering about all that happened last night. He shut his eyes close as he inhaled of the scent of his room -everything was reeking Hinata. It was one of the reasons why he chose to stay in his room, a little concerned that the aroma of her would deteriorate once he'd leave. His mind was in a whirlwind -less ecstatic now since last night. He was in a wild fury of emotions and hormones and he didn't know how to control either.

In fact, before he brought her home last night, it took him an hour or so -though if felt like forever- thinking of whether to keep her with him till morning or wake her up to really make love. And the result of all those speculation was the safest one. He had to bring her home. Regret drowned him as he got home, feeling alone once again. Good his Hinata-scented room comforted him to sleep. The dreams he had weren't friendly at all. All his dreams were vivid visions of her with him, holding hands, kissing, petting, and making love.

He wanted to see her at once this morning, but he was a frightened of how both of them would behave.

Sometimes, he was a moron.

* * *

_**We may fall then stumble**_

_**Upon a carousel**_

_**It could take us anywhere**_

* * *

****

Intuition took its toll on Hinata as she drew every ounce of stealth she could manage as she made her way to Shino's place. She didn't know anywhere else to go that night. She'd been in the academy and found him nowhere. The training grounds were filled with people she really didn't want to talk to. She left before anyone could ask her where she would go. The hospital, the academy, her friends and teachers -she didn't want to see anyone of them. Shino was all that was inside her head -his dark eyes and his face, his hands and his lips… But now she noticed she didn't want him to touch her, she just wanted to see him. She was desperate.

The front door, it seems, didn't look like a good idea so she tried to remember where his room was and was happy to find the window it had was open. She silently tried to peek in the open space only to find two familiar eyes. She gasped. And smiled.

"Hinata," he said, helping her inside the room. He frowned as he scanned her from head to toe, a puzzle on his face. "Why are you here…?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, unsure of what she would tell him. Why not the truth then? "Umm… I… w-wanted to see you…"

"Well," he said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I wanted to see you too."

Hinata blushed, her fingers twiddling.

Shino sat on the windowpane and carefully pulled her between his legs. "What do you want to do now?"

"I wanted to wake up with you," she whispered, burying her face on his collar. "I didn't want to wake up alone."

Having heard that, Shino pulled her gently to the futon and as they lay together, arms and legs in a tangle, Hinata was content. She was at peace. He out of the sudden cleared his throat. "Shino, what's wrong?" Then she noticed, that his warm fingers that were knitted with his turned cold. She didn't feel him laugh! Her eyes widened and her eyes quickly darted to the door. It revealed one of the greatest surprises of her life.

"Tou-san!" Shino exclaimed, sitting up, bringing Hinata with him.

The man eyed them both, Shino then Hinata and tried to look serious. He cleared his throat and turned around. "I must've disturbed something. Shino, I have to speak to you for a moment."

Unable to explain all the emotions he was feeling, he fumbled for his feet but found his knees too weak. He fell back on his behind and as he looked at Hinata, he saw how pale her face was. He stood up and clenched his fists. Why was he so nervous? He knew he didn't have the answer to that but he bent down and cupped Hinata's face with his hands. After doing that, he left the room.

* * *

Hinata stared at the close door and she could hear faint whispers from the other side. She tried not to understand what they were talking about. Her fingers kept clutching the blanket she sat on, feeling so helpless. Her paled face then had a deep blush. What could have his father thought… It was so much like the time _her_ dad caught them kissing!

Hinata stood up from the futon and refolded the messy blanket. She wondered if she would stay or just leave. But every time she gazed at the window for exit, her heart would revolt. As she stood a few steps from the futon, she knew she wanted to stay.

After a few minutes, Shino returned in the room with his face flushed. He kept on scratching his head and he was wearing his dark shades. He locked the door behind him and turned to her. "I'm sorry."

But now as Hinata thought about it, he saw how Shino's dad was cool about it. "Is he mad?"

Before Shino could answer, Aburame Shibi knocked on the door again.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was disappointed, frustrated and unnerved. Was his daughter that in a rage to get married? And if that were true, what logical explanation could the girl possibly give him that wouldn't make him angry? Before she opened her mouth to utter a senseless apology, he raised his hand to signal for silence. Thankfully, the girl was submissive now. He shut his eyes close to at least escape the sight of her flushed cheeks and lip-chewing habit.

He told her about teenage boys already, didn't he? _Yes, definitely!_ after he caught her kissing with Aburame-san's son, that is.

The throbbing pulse on his temples did not cease at all as he tried to calm himself down. He rubbed his fingers against the tension on his skull, a serious frown forming on his face. What was he to do to keep the little boys away from his little girl? Hiashi tried his best to act terribly strict, angry and yet…

Darn puberty. Thank the heavens it comes only once. But the mistakes one could commit in that short span of time! One blunder enough to pay for life.

That, Hiashi thought, he was willing to fight of for as long as he was alive.

"If you keep this up, I assure you," Hiashi said, regretting his dead-serious tone that usually scared everyone around him. "I will withdraw your studentship at the academy."

"Tou-san!" she exclaimed with a gasp.

"And your voluntary help at the hospital as well," he said, hoping the girl would not cry in front of him.

"I wouldn't do it again, I swear!"

"Do what exactly?" Hiashi asked. "Kissing, holding hands or going to the boy's house? Or for actually embarrassing me in front of Aburame-san?" He saw the way she tore her gaze from his. He saw her hands wipe tears from her face and it was enough to make him regret being a father. With a sigh, he asked, "Do you love him?"

Hinata's lips went dry and she was caught staring at her hands. "I… I d-don't know…" She went to look up at her father and saw that he wasn't happy of what she said at all.

Hiashi stood up and turned his back on her. "From now on, I'll ask your sensei to give you private training. No more outdoors for you."

* * *

The days passed on and Hinata was seen less and less. She was only allowed to come out of the house every time there were social gatherings. A lot of rumors have scattered that since the night Aburame Shibi brought Hinata back home that Shino had gotten her pregnant. When Hinata was seen without a baby -people thought she had the baby aborted. But slowly did the rumors die down, eventually they settled for the truth Hyuga Hiashi had claimed: the heiress needed to be the heiress. No more hospital help, low class ninja missions -she was trained simply to defend herself, to learn and adapt to fighting situations.

The teenagers/friends who had witnessed little of the heiress and the insect boy's affair had changed as well.

Naruto, one who seemed to have been so desperate, got tired of trying to visit the Hyuga girl. But with his daily visit, the girl never went to see him. The obsession he once had with her had died -a flame put out. Unable to admit the depression he felt, he settled to leave town to focus on his skills and missions.

Kiba, one of Hinata's closest friends, once in a while went with Kurenai to be Hinata's sparring partner. Strangely, Hiashi agreed to this little deal with the teacher. It was for his daughter's benefit anyway. For as long as Kiba muttered nothing about feelings or love, he was allowed to spar and talk to her. Of course, Akamaru was an exception. Akamaru is currently in suspicion for the pregnancy of five female dogs.

Sakura, lost her allowance that month the rumors that Hinata and Shino were caught together. She had to give Ino and Tenten their money back. Not only was she bankrupt, she was heartbroken as well. Naruto, her best friend was gone and it didn't take long for her to notice that Sasuke had gone somewhere as well. Though Tsunade told her that the boys were not actually 'running away for good,' Sakura knew that they left her to rot alone in Konoha. A virgin.

Tenten was surprised of the news. Since then, younger teens came to her for love advises and intuitions about their romantic relationships. Her own romantic life has taken a rough turn as well. She was utterly discouraged of her growing feelings for Neji after knowing how harshly impulsive Hyugas where when it came to rules and restrictions. Now she was seen often with Iruka-sensei… holding hands.

Ino was disappointed about Sasuke's unannounced departure but recovered soon enough when Chouji started giving her chocolates to boost up her mood swings. She was completely oblivious of the boy's affections and it weren't for Shikamaru's confirmation of Tenten's vibe, she couldn't have found true love.

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to quit the academy. After realizing that he gave Ino to Chouji, he spent a couple of days at Ichiraku's. After three months, the young waitress there was starting to show the family way. He started to work at the noodle house to help the family, saving for a ring in the process.

Shino, on the other hand, was dead serious with his missions. He never turned down a single mission that was offered to him. Eat and sleep were things he was trying to live without. He spent less time in Konoha, only bothering to say hi to his father if ever he got home. Sometimes, he didn't even bother to come home at all.

One of the so many people heartbroken of the 'where have all the good men gone' season, Hinata was silent as ever. She long forgot to trim her hair just to keep it short, forgot to eat as well. Slowly she was evolving from girl to woman, her priorities for the cause only of being an heiress.

It took one night to change things.

* * *

_**I'm not like the girls that you've known**_

_**But I believe I'm worth comin' home to,**_

* * *

****

Hinata bit her lip as she lay on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her head was aching from all the tears spent. Her throat was hurting from all the sobbing she made. Her lids felt like tons but she kept her eyes open, afraid of tomorrow. She felt so much like in prison. Her fate was being woven by her own father and he was playing blind that she was getting scorched every time he spoke of her future. Her feelings were beat up in a box. No way all her feelings would let out. She forgot that she had a heart since he forbid her of any contact with her friends.

Last night was the worst night of her life.

Uchiha Sasuke was the unexpected guest, demanding her father and her presence for a little proposal. He announced that he was done searching for a wife to have someone to revive the Uchiha clan with. It was a reason for power and wealth; he claimed that he had found himself a rare inheritance in the Uchiha household -it was enough to make a fortune. He was serious throughout his dialogue -he didn't even care that she was there. He didn't even care how flabbergasted she was to have heard all his plans right then and there. He wanted her to be the one to bear his children.

And as expected, when it came to power and money, it didn't take long for her father to respond. With a brow raised, he smirked at the younger man and agreed. This left Hinata too broken. Marry Uchiha Sasuke? This couldn't be happening to her.

If only Shino…

Tears formed her eyes. But it was all her fault wasn't it? She was the cause of all these things! If only she managed to clear her stupid mind. If only she stayed put and let things be… maybe now she still had a life. But how could she have remained without him then? How could she when she loved him…

Since they have been apart, only one thing broke her heart even more. The thought that she loved him to every single bit tore her heart into different hurting pieces. What a dumb girl she was… She never had the chance to tell him how she really felt and she let her father get in the way of her happiness.

Life couldn't have been more unfair.

But Shino chose to leave her and she had to choke on her heart every time it beat. Her heartbeats reminded her how alive she was, how could she live without him? She never heard a word from him. He never told her anything. The last thing she heard him say was 'I'm sorry.' What if he found another woman? Was he happy?

Thoughtlessly she stormed in her father's study, her clenched fists on her waist. He was studying a scroll on his table and he stared at her with two confused white eyes. He looked concerned but she knew that the old man had no heart. Her first attempt to speak was a failure; her voice gave out and her throat felt dry. So took a breath and mustered all the courage she could from the thought of Shino. "Y-you…" she croaked. "How could you do this to me? How could you agree with Sasuke's offer? I don't want to marry him!"

"It seems you did not object all the while he was talking, did you?"

"You expect me to make a scene!" Hinata burst as she scowled at him. "Are you suggesting that I should have interrupted and get myself punished by doing so?"

Hiashi snorted at her. "Forgive me, daughter… I took your silence as a sign of approval."

This man was truly heartless, wasn't he? "I do everything you ask me to, Otou-san. And now I am forced to marry the man I do not love at all!"

"Love?"

"Yes, love!" Hinata exclaimed. "You took me away from the person I ever learned to love!"

"Are you talking about that boy -Aburame-san's son?"

"Who else? And his name is Shino." Hinata folded her arms across her chest.

Hiashi stood up from his study and stood in front of her. He looked down on her. "Answer me this simple question, do you love Shino?"

Hinata stared at him with teary eyes and nodded. "Yes, 'tou-san… With all my heart."

"I will cancel the engagement then." _Poor Uchiha_, he thought.

Disbelief poked her hard in the chest. "W-what…?"

Hiashi sighed, returning to his seat. "You took the longest time to figure yourself…"

* * *

**_Kiss away night…_**

* * *

****

Hinata couldn't believe the happiness and relief that filled her as she retreated back to her room. She was blushing, she knew, out of embarrassment. So it really was _her_ stupid fault why things happened this way. Her father, unknowingly taught her a good lesson about being an heiress. She was to recall his words when there was a strange rapping outside her window.

Immediately, her feet pulled her up from the bed and went to open the window. Shino was balancing himself on the branch. "Shino!"

He looked surprised but said nothing when he saw her, but he captured her lips with his as he caught her in his arms. In one swift motion he took her off the floor, then to her bed, kissing her all the while.

Hinata held him tighter, making her heart flutter and beat faster. How she missed him. "Oh Shino…" she moaned between kisses.

"Hinata," he said her name in return, his kisses traveling downward. "I love you." He kissed the beating of her heart. Before he leaned himself down again, he looked deep into her eyes. "I was miserable without you. But when I heard you were getting engaged to Sasuke… I had to see you." He took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "Let me make you mine, Hinata… Let me show you how I truly love you…"

"No," she whispered, edging closer to him. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Let me."

* * *

**_This girl only sleeps with butterflies…_**

* * *

****

Hinata wondered if she still had to tell him that her father actually approved of their future relationship. But as saw the seriousness of Shino's face as he pummeled his hips into her, thoughts of that left her mind. She shut her eyes close as she pulled him closer, kissing him everywhere she could. "Love you… love you…"

* * *

**_With butterflies_****_

* * *

_**

The next morning, as they cuddled close together, Hinata smiled to herself as she remembered the lesson her father taught her.

_You're the Hyuga heiress. You must say what you want. Get what you want. Don't let anyone get in the way, even me. Ever._

That, she knew, was what exactly she was going to do from now on.

But as Shino held her close, she felt a little mad. She playfully slapped the possessive arm around her nude waist. With a frown she looked up at him. "Insect boy!" she teased. "Why didn't you bother to visit me or sneak me a letter? Where were you all this time!"

Shino frowned at her, then smiled. He reached out a hand for his clothes and retrieved something. "I was saving for this," he said, flashing her a silver ring. "It shines just like your eyes. Marry me?"

Her 'yes' was through a kiss and that was enough to ignite another adventure in bed.

* * *

**_With butterflies_**

_**So go on and fly, boy…**_

* * *

****

After smooth and rough thrusts, they came together in beautiful euphoria. They held their hands together, held each other closer, afraid to let go.

"Shino… that was…" she sighed. "Great…"

"Yeah," he moaned as he started kissing her again. He touched her face and neck, smiling to himself. "You're blushing… I love this."

Hinata bit her lower lip as his mouth started to move all over; he was getting hard again. Why was she blushing? Because she knew how in love she felt with this man. He filled her, completed her. She couldn't imagine making love with anybody else. And she could feel the uneasy, unexplainable feeling in her stomach -as if filled with small white butterflies.

For a very long time, she knew, with Shino… she will always sleep with butterflies.

* * *

A.N. Last review? Last sugar for me… boohoo. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
